


Clark Kent Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Imagines and Prompts for Clark Kent from my Tumblr
Relationships: Clark Kent / Reader, Clark Kent / You, Clark Kent x Reader, Clark Kent x You
Kudos: 22





	Clark Kent Imagines

Clark raised his eyebrows as you burst into the room. He hadn’t met you yet. He’d seen your work of course. But as for his cousin introducing him to you. That hadn’t happened.  
“Have you tried these!” You yelled as you came in with armfuls of donuts. “They’re so good. I do not know what they are but you have to try them!”

“They’re good right!” Kara said cheerfully. She chuckled as you dumped the donuts on the table, taking on in each hand. As you munched on them Kara glanced to Clark. “This is my cousin Clark, you know, Superman.”  
“I’m not supposed to tell Superman he’s Clark Kent. Right Alex?” You asked in confusion. Alex deadpanned as she brushed donut crumbs off her suit.  
“You’re not supposed to tell anyone that Superman is Clark Kent or the other way round.” Alex’s tone was almost angry. It wasn’t that she wasn’t fond of you. Just that between you’re cartoonish delight over earth and Kara’s constant pep she was emotionally drained and needed a break.

“Like the Kara rule.” You told Clark wisley. He nodded in agreement.  
“You know they make those with jam in the middle, covered in sugar dust.” Clark commented as you took a bite out of each donut until they were gone.  
“Oh that sounds good.” You hummed and licked your lips.  
“(Y/N)’s powers burn a lot of energy on this planet. We’re trying to find a diet that doesn’t have her passing out after a fight.” Kara admitted. She smiled when Clark hummed and frowned.  
“Well you’ll have to find something other than donuts or you’ll get sick of them. I’d suggest talking to our speedster friends about it.” He offered and Kara’s face lit up.  
“Alex! We could go and ask Cisco. It would really help.” Kara said as she looked pleadingly at Alex.  
Alex agreed. Mostly because she would get a break from you, and probably from Kara. She really needed a non superhero holiday.

“I could keep an eye on (Y/N) for you while you’re gone.” Clark offered. Kara looked at you to check if you were ok with the idea.  
“We’ll look after Winn.” You said, glancing at Winn who was furiously cleaning donut icing off his computer.  
Kara agreed and said goodbye, leaving with Clark to protect the city.

********************

“Everything is so green here.” You said to Clark as you flew to the nearest emergency. A building was collapsing.  
“It wasn't on your planet?” He asked before hurtling away to catch a concrete beam that was about to collapse.  
Using what you’d practised with Kara you rushed everyone out of the building, checking for anyone else and only finding a rather startled dog. You reunited him with his owner and rushed up to help Clark.

“When I was young, we had a lot of plants, trees. The older I got the more my people fought. Kara says the planet she’s from is gone too. That earth is a good home for us. It’s so strange though.”   
“I imagine it is, Kara found it hard to adjust at first. She found her way through, she’s made a place for people like us, so we can protect the earth.”  
“Alex wasn’t sure I could do it. But I practised with Kara. Now Alex says she's proud of me. I protect Earth and Earth gives me a home. I like it like that, it makes me feel like I don’t have to hide away.” You explained. Clark smiled and nodded.

Watching he saw you notice the fire engine that was checking the building, you’d just emptied, slip. The ladder swung dangerously but before anyone could get caught you’d grabbed the ladder.  
“Did I miss anything?” Kara asked as she rushed to Clark’s side.  
“Just a hero in action.” Clark said fondly as he watched you help the firemen and women to safety.  
“(Y/N)’s good right. Earth scared her at first but now… It’s great teaming up with her. Plus I don’t have to rush out to every single emergency. I have some back up.” Kara said and grinned as you caught sight of her and waved.  
“Maybe I could borrow her sometime. I could use some help every now and then.” Clark said playfully. Kara nodded, agreeing that if you wanted to, she could spar her back up.

The three of you rushed back to the base to find an excited Cisco waiting to meet you. As well as Barry and Caitlin who greeted Kara warmly. Alex was sat back enjoying a donut, her eyes closed and noise cancelling headphones on as she enjoyed a few relaxing moments.


End file.
